


Moves

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Competition, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was one of the best dancers in the Nine Realms, and he was going to prove it to Vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moves

**Author's Note:**

> The first line is taken from the game. The rest is all mine.

"Right after I teach you how to dance," Vision had said.

Loki walked off with a huff. How dare that half-man claim that Loki's dance skills were subpar. Loki was one of the best dancers in the Nine Realms, and he was going to prove it to Vision.

Loki spent the next few weeks dancing whenever he had a free moment. Everyone learned that if they needed him for a mission, Club A was the first place to check. For the most part, nobody spent much time trying to make him leave the dance floor. His fellow students were too busy going on missions, being paranoid, or fighting for the one study desk in the Timeless Archives. His father even encouraged him to keep dancing and prove Asgard's superiority to the Midgardians. Loki was pretty sure this was just an attempt to distract him from whatever secrets his father was keeping, but Loki didn't mind. Figuring out what was going on with the timefog was less of a priority than proving how great his dance skills were to that arrogant half-man. 

Finally, Jan and Tony threw a party, and Vision came to DJ.

That night, Loki danced like his life depended on it. He noticed that Vision kept glancing over at Loki's corner of the dance floor. Loki couldn't help but feel smug as he pulled out his very best moves. 

Vision played his final track in the early hours of the morning. As Vision started putting away his turntable, Loki made his way across the dance floor to him. 

"So, what do you think?" Loki asked, still coasting on an adrenaline high. "Still think I've got no moves?"

"You're not bad," Vision said. Loki gaped at him, offended beyond words. "Why don't you come to my next gig and show me what else you can do?"

"With pleasure," Loki agreed, never one to back down from a challenge.

Vision stepped forward into Loki's space. Before Loki could protest the intrusion, Vision firmly kissed Loki. Loki was so startled he couldn't do much except kiss Vision back and try to figure out what to do with his hands. 

Vision released Loki from the kiss, and Loki immediately reeled Vision back in for another. Loki deepened the kiss, more sure of himself this time. 

Finally, they broke apart.

"I'm glad you're better at kissing than you are at dancing," Vision said with a smirk.

"Oh, you're on," Loki replied, grinning.

At Vision's next gig, Loki was going to show Vison just how good his moves were.


End file.
